Break Past the Persona
by Wordgawk
Summary: After Nyarlathotep's defeat peace is returning to Sumaru. For Maya, returning to a normal life is what she wants but she meets a special someone. Or make that two. Maya, Tatsuya, and Katsuya centered. Persona 2 P2: Eternal Punishment.


Author's note: This story had been on the backburner for a long time! I got Eternal Punishment and finished it, and of course I wanted to write a fic. After being sidetracked and making more reedits than humanly possible I landed myself an ending! One of the things I really liked about this game was finding all these tidbits about characters while chatting with them in shops. I integrated a bunch in my story which was quite hard because those chats really are about random things most of the time. Read and review, hee hee ho!

* * *

Break Past the Persona

Another day in Sumaru City. Sometimes the days rolled by in calendar checkmark quick succession and other times minutes crawled to the next hour to make a day. Maya Amano was stuck in what unfortunately was the former category. Being a reporter for _Coolest_ magazine wasn't leaving her a lot of chance to sleep. Teens needed their dose of heartthrob heaven by picking up the zine and Maya just had to deliver the articles.

Her new article was red hot to be sure. An up and coming singer by the name of Kio Otiyama was making waves in the music world. Smooth lyrics, a sensual voice that drove ladies' hearts old and young to beat quicker, dark looks; this man was becoming a celebrity all right. Why, his newest CD single was being picked clean off the shelves at Seedy CD. In a week, Kio was to show up as a guest there for a signing.

The image of flying soundtrack cases made Maya cast her eyes down at her watch. She sucked in a breath at how late it was. Already 7pm. A trip to the Seedy CD was in order and she was already supposed to be halfway there. Her trek for the latest buzz wasn't going to work if her butt was still planted on her rolling desk chair in Aoba!

Maya stuffed an unfinished bag of chips she was snacking on in a desk drawer. She rose and grabbed her handbag. Mizuno was going to give her a verbal lashing if she didn't get the news today. The stern woman had eased a bit after the events with Nyarlathotep but she was still pretty strict. Compared to the past, there were less barked orders and more polite requests. Amazing!

Winding her way around desks and colleagues, Maya headed to the entrance of Kismet. If she hopped on the next train to Yumezaki she might reach there before the music store closed. She jogged the short distance to the train station and boarded it. 20 minutes and two car switches later, she arrived in the bustling city of Yumezaki. Evening threw the blanket of darkness across the sky. Neon lights and overly bright fluorescent lighting from stores beckoned for night owls. She pushed down wind-blown bangs before she entered her destination.

She scanned the shop. A group of teenage boys huddled at the rock aisle. Two girls standing at the contemporary row of media spoke in hushed tones. A smattering of stragglers. All in all, Seedy CD wasn't packed, but come the signing the place wouldn't have room to fit the huge crowds. Maya directed herself to the front counter. "Hi, I'm Maya. I called earlier?"

Maya, having bought the entire four-part collection of discs along with two super secret releases, made the shopkeeper very happy by being such a dedicated customer. The employee nodded in recognition and smiled politely. "Hello. Did you come to pick up a pre-order?"

Sigh. Business first, nothing shocking there. "Uh, no. I represent _Coolest _magazine. I came to confirm details about Kio's appearance next week."

The clerk nodded again. "Yes, I was told about that. Here's what you need." She reached under the counter and pulled out some papers. Maya accepted them, put them in her shoulder bag and thanked her before leaving.

Outside, Maya took in a breath of cool air and felt goose bumps on her arms. The wind had been colder than she anticipated. Damn, she forgot to bring her jacket to work today. Now, to home and to her comfy room in Konan. Hunger was gnawing away at her, though. Her light snack of chips had worn off its revitalizing energy. The Peace Diner wasn't too far away. She'd grab a bite and head home. Ulala was likely there and waiting impatiently.

The walk to the restaurant gave her a respite from the crazy schedule of her life. Aside from Ulala and the occasional greeting to Baofu, Maya hadn't seen anyone else for almost two months. She had to search for reliable sources, she had another interview to catch, Ulala wanted to take her out to the mall; she always had things happening. She made things happen. She didn't want to stop doing anything because halting meant her mind wandered. Drifting thoughts meant thinking about people and certain people she didn't feel like dwelling on.

Maya stepped inside the diner and caught sight of an unusually long line. She craned her head past hungry people's heads and saw at the front of the line a burly man making a fuss. He was complaining about the cheese in the cheeseburger and how stomach pain was the consequence of eating it. She groaned. The line wasn't moving. She'd go elsewhere to eat.

The automatic sliding doors opened when she neared them and her heart plummeted. Out on the sidewalk, Tatsuya Suou approached. The one who infused simultaneous joy and sorrow into her veins. Katsuya had introduced Tatsuya from This Side after the boy had returned. Maya had smiled the best she could when Tatsuya said his hello. Since then, there hadn't been any contact. She was busy, after all.

" 'scuse me." A disgruntled woman's voice from behind made Maya start. The girl stepped aside to let her through, then followed closely behind. There wasn't any other exit and she was about to leave, anyway. She avoided staring at the dark haired teen as she passed him.

He suddenly faced her. "Wait, do I know you?"

Maya forced herself to stop instead of sprint away. Positive, be positive. It was good to meet new people. She nodded at his inquiry and studied Tatsuya. He wore a sharp gray blazer which appeared fashionably out of place from the casual maroon jeans and t-shirt worn underneath. His unkempt locks framed his face. He pushed them back. The tousled tresses were cute.

Tatsuya struggled with his remembrance. "Amano, was it? Katsuya introduced me to you."

"Yes. My name is Maya, actually," she corrected him, a pang flickering in her chest. The Tatsuya from the Other Side had called her by her first name. Always.

His head bobbed up and down. "Gotcha. How are you doing?"

Her fingers fiddled with the zipper of her bag. "Fine. Being part of a magazine keeps me on my toes."

He paused, considering something. "I'm picking up dinner in Konan on the way home. Do you want to join me and my brother? We always have leftovers whenever we get takeout."

She didn't want to sit at a dinner table with Tatsuya there reminding her of his unknown, other self. She'd skip the meal and just chat with her friend for a few minutes. She could eat when she reached home. "Thanks, Tatsuya, but I have a busy day tomorrow. I can't stay to eat. I could say hello to Katsuya."

Tatsuya shrugged his shoulders. "I came here to ask Chikalin something. I'll be back in a sec." He flicked his thumb at the Peace Diner.

"Oh... Ok, I'll stay out here."

He went inside. She saw him sidle up to the braided-hair girl. He moved with a similar confident strut that the other Tatsuya had.

"Hi, there. The night sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

Maya arched her head to the side. Flirtatious Man was at it again. He looked around her age and whenever she passed him in Yumezaki he attempted to strike up conversation. His hair color changed as rapidly as his conversations. Today it was pale orange. At least, she assumed it was orange. The color was hard to tell in the dark. She ignored him.

"A stunning lady such as you shouldn't be walking alone. You need a bodyguard who will be attuned to your every need." The guy maneuvered around to stand in front of her, effectively blocking her view of Tatsuya. "What do you say? Can I be that bodyguard?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"C'mon, is that any way to talk to me, someone who is willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy? Really, I'm insulted." He put on a sad face.

Maya fumed. Normally, this guy was a source of half diversion when he chatted her up, but hearing those words coming out his mouth only angered her. He knew nothing about doing everything and anything to make a woman happy. He was a jerk whose definition of happy lay within his pants. "I'm not interested, so peddle your service elsewhere. You should know that by now."

"You heard the lady."

The peddler of protection spun around and was met with a hard fist in the face. He fell flat on his back and clutched his nose, which began to bleed. He wailed some incomprehensible babblings at his attacker before picking himself up and running off.

Maya stepped back in shock. Tatsuya was the owner of the punch. He shook his hand around. "Ow, that really hurt."

She had mixed feelings about his violent action. He stuck up for her and she was flattered but was a smack really the answer? Had gentle Tatsuya ever punched anyone like that before? But wait, she was thinking of the other Tatsuya she knew. This Tatsuya still had a delinquent streak in him. "That wasn't necessary."

"He was bothering you. What else could I do?" Tatsuya inspected his hand. Anger then pulled his brows in a frown. "He really bothered me. More than it should have. I haven't had the urge to knock out anyone so much in ages."

There wasn't anything Maya could add to cure his lament. "He's a harmless one. He likes to hit on girls."

"So you know him? It didn't look like it. Do you have anything to get at Yumezaki before we go?"

Maya blinked at the abrupt change of topics. She followed him as he walked to the sidewalk. "No. Did you drive here?"

"I took my bike." He gestured to a black motorcycle parked at the curb. It was stylish but unassuming. "Can you ride?"

"Um, sure." Truthfully, she never rode on a speeding bike before and felt jittery. Keeping an optimistic attitude should help. She handed him her bag for him to secure in the back. In return, she received the extra helmet he handed to her. Maya put it on while Tatsuya donned his own.

He started the bike and Maya climbed on behind him. Her heart was thudding as she looped her arms around his waist. This wasn't the Tatsuya she knew, but could he turn out to be? The Other Side was completely different from This Side. What was she thinking?

The ride was exhilarating despite its long distance. It was an extreme difference compared to leisurely sitting back on a bus or the train. They rode over a bump and Maya pressed herself closer to Tatsuya's back. She didn't want to fall off on her first ride. Tatsuya was an excellent driver from his ease of maneuvering but she had that innate fear. He probably sensed it because stopped at the next light he said softly, "First time riding, huh?"

"How do you know it's my first time?"

Behind his helmet, Tatsuya's auburn eyes glanced back and crinkled in playfulness. "You're crushing my ribcage."

Maya squeaked and hastily released him, but when she did that he responded, "Don't let go. You'll fly off. Just take it easy. Firm hold without the bruising. I'd appreciate it."

She giggled as the traffic light changed to green. "Thanks for the tip."

They eventually entered Konan. Tatsuya told her over his shoulder that he was grabbing takeout from 2x Slash. In the internet cafe, Maya waited by the computers. She glanced at the cherry red computer monitor centered in the island of electronics. Rumor-spreading memories came back to her.

Tatsuya strolled over and held up a large paper bag. It smelled of spicy fries and burgers. "Let's eat before this stuff gets cold."

Engine revving part two and they were off once again. Maya realized she didn't know where exactly Katsuya's place was. She never had to go there during their time together. The bike slowed to park in front of an apartment. The neighbourhood was quiet. The dinner purchaser handed over her bag, grabbed the takeout sack, and led the way into the complex. He unlocked the front door.

Anxiety struck Maya as she watched him walk in. Before the defeat of Nyarlathotep, it revealed to everyone about each of their insecurities and drastic changes in their lives. The close feelings Katsuya had towards her had surprised her. She didn't know how much he cared for her until the words were out in the open. Although her own emotions of love were aimed at a Tatsuya who didn't exist anymore, she held a strong affection for Katsuya.

She stepped inside. The hallway had no light on but a larger room farther down was dimly lit. The drone of a newscast could be heard on a TV. The young woman saw Tatsuya fumble around on the wall for the light switch. He flicked it on and Maya squinted at the whiteness.

"Ugh, Big Bro, why don't you keep on the lights when you get here?" Tatsuya called down the hall as a greeting as he removed his sneakers. Maya removed her boots. The air in the apartment was warm and she welcomed it.

A familiar male voice rang out from where Maya guessed was the living room. A wall separated the room from the hallway. "Leaving the lights on is a waste of electricity. Besides, you can use the practice of finding things in the dark. Where were you? You didn't call-" The speaker walked over and froze in surprise when he saw the company his younger brother was with. "M-Ms. Amano?"

Nostalgia and some nerves took her over. Katsuya had gotten a haircut. He seemed more mature because of the shorter bangs. His glasses lenses, normally red-tinted, were clear. He wore gray slacks and an impeccable royal blue dress shirt with its top buttons undone. An unknotted tie hung loosely around his neck. His unguarded casualness intrigued her. Whenever Maya saw him, he wore nothing less than a full suit. She cleared her throat. "Good evening, Katsuya. I'm not intruding, am I?"

Katsuya self-consciously pressed a hand to his open collar, then tugged off the drooping tie. "No, n-not at all. What a delight to see you. How did you...?" His gaze darted back and forth between his sibling and her. An expression of hardness passed across his face in an eye blink before Maya could attach thought to it. He was smiling.

"We met in Yumezaki," Maya explained, some guilt needling her for some reason. "He gave me a ride here."

"On your bike?" older brother Katsuya directed at the vagrant.

Tatsuya looked adamant. "Well, yeah. I couldn't leave my bike in Yumezaki."

"Are you aware that Ms. Amano might not have ever rode on a bike before? What if she had been hurt? Did you explain how the ride was like?" The off duty cop interrogated him.

Annoyance entered Tatsuya's eyes. "I asked her if the ride was fine. She said it was."

Katsuya was about to question again but Maya touched his arm reassuringly. "Hey, relax. I'm ok. It's true, he did ask me."

He felt the chilliness of her hand and clasped it right away. "You're cold."

The heat from his grasp shocked her. She tucked her hair behind her ear to free herself. "It's no biggie. A little while in here will make me feel like being in an oven."

"Speaking of cooking," Tatsuya interjected, "here's your request, oh-so-demanding one." He held out the sack emblazoned with the 2x Slash logo under the nose of his taller brother.

Katsuya took the bag, allowing himself to be distracted. "Divine. Are those spicy fries I smell?" He watched Tatsuya carefully take off the gray blazer and frowned. "And what on Earth are you doing with my good jacket on?"

Tatsuya smirked. "First, yes, I know you like spicy foods so I got those fries. And second, I couldn't find my jacket so I borrowed yours. You'll be pleased to know I did not destroy any seams as your face is clearly accusing me." Katsuya's eyes had grown wider at the possibility of a soiled garment on his brother. The young man slipped out of the coat. "You don't mind if Maya here borrows this do you? It _is _my responsibility to warm her up as I know you'd say." He draped the blazer over Maya's shoulders before Katsuya could respond.

The officer and editor blushed. They spoke simultaneously.

"I don't want to be a bother-"

"-Of course she can!"

A laugh came from Tatsuya. Maya looked at him kindly. She hadn't heard him laugh before. It was not full of pain.

Katsuya brushed a hand on her back to guide her. "Would you like a tour before we eat?"

Maya felt her cheeks warm at his steady touch. A woodsy scent coming from the coat didn't help her complexion, either. "A tour would be wonderful. Where to first?" With the two guys flanking her in the tiny hallway, she saw just how small the area they stood in really was.

"Our favorite room," Katsuya piped in, directing her to the living room. Tatsuya hung back to let the two of them through the narrow hallway. The room was fairly typical. TV, coffee table, two couches, a dining table at the side. The hardwood floors were spotless, as would be expected by an organized guy as Katsuya. Katsuya set the bag down on the coffee table. The pungent aroma of cigarette smoke assaulted her nostrils when he entered the living room. There really wasn't a lot of smoke but her olfactory sense was awfully sensitive to it. She tried to be polite by keeping a pleasant face but her lungs wouldn't buy it. A cough escaped. She couldn't help it. The aromatherapy incense Ulala burned drove her throat nuts too.

Apology filled Katsuya's face at the sound of the cough. "I'm sorry, Ms. Amano. If I knew you were coming I'd have aired out the place better."

Maya stared incredulously at who was always such a morally upright person. "You smoke? When did you take after Baofu?"

Katsuya frowned at the mention of the Taiwanese wiretapper. "I've smoked in the past. After everything that happened in Sumaru, well, I've been stressed."

The detective had been strong enough to stop smoking and now restarted the habit. Taking care of Tatsuya must be super stressful after being with an entirely different Tatsuya who carried himself without trouble or neediness. Maya giggled at a memory. "Old habits happen. It's like when I tell myself I won't eat canned crab for the third night in a row but when I see the cans in the fridge I go for them. I only last for so many hours before I crave crab."

Katsuya seemed relived she didn't think less of him because of the flare of his unhealthy habit. From behind them, Tatsuya muttered slyly, "If you cut the smoking, you'd get more visitors."

Ignoring the barb, Katsuya the host led Maya to the bedrooms. A wave of girlishness made her head swim when she saw their private sanctuaries. Tatsuya's room was disorderly, but not as much as hers. His messy piles were somewhat organized: stacked magazines, electric guitar and cords collected in a corner, video tapes heaped together, a half made bed. Her own messes were chaotic. One shoe could be by the door and the other by the TV set.

Maya spied a girly magazine peeking out from the vast pile of motorbiking zines. Ah, the rebel Tatsuya. She pretended to not have seen it, but Tatsuya saw her vision had spotted it and he pressed his lips together in embarrassment. His observing brother didn't notice the book, only the general mess which he clucked his tongue at. Gratefulness filtered into Tatsuya's eyes when Maya made an innocent face, silently acknowledging she wouldn't reveal his faux pas. The wordless exchange felt familiar, as the Tatsuya she knew did the same thing when the gang was in the Ameno Torifune. They had to run across a room that was boiling hot and he had given her an encouraging expression that entrusted his confidence in her. Thinking about that moment hurt a little, but here, having this friendly moment with the Tatsuya of this reality suddenly made her happier.

Katsuya opened the door to his room. Maya felt like she stepped into a decor magazine. Virtually everything was organized from the framed pictures of nature on the walls to a bookcase filled with literature and soundtracks. In alphabetical order. The room was mostly tidy except for the tie Katsuya possessed which he tossed on his bed. If she could attain this state of neatness once in her life... wow.

A worn lute was propped in the corner. Were jam sessions possible between the lutenist and his rockin' guitar player of a brother? She pointed to the stringed instrument, already predicting their answer. "Have you two played together?"

They stared at one another. "Hell no!" they answered simultaneously. Everyone snickered.

On Katsuya's oak desk a row of mini ceramic cats lined up beside his writing utensils. Maya had to tell him how adorable they were. He grinned and explained he found them at a garage sale.

"Shall we eat?" he asked them after he had shown her the rest of the apartment. His brother nodded in eagerness.

Maya took that invitation as her cue to depart. Seeing the home life of the Suous was enough memory tripping for tonight. She explained about her early shift tomorrow. She concentrated her eyes the best she could on Katsuya. Haziness was sapping away her mental focus and she knew she had to return home. Damn Mizuno and her grinding deadlines.

Disappointment was evident on Katsuya. "That's too bad. It was good of you to visit."

Maya agreed and went to the front door. She slipped her boots on. She reached around her shoulders to remove the blazer and a swoop of dizziness made her close her eyes. A strong arm locked around her waist and she felt her weight bump someone's side. Her eyes opened.

The lean body belonged to Tatsuya. He was gazing down in alarm at her. When did he get there? "Are you all right, Maya?"

Maya straightened. He called her... "I'm fine. Loss of balance is all." Right then, her stomach gurgled in protest that it didn't have food. Loudly.

Katsuya's mouth lined at hearing the noise. "You haven't eaten yet? Why don't you have something we ordered?"

"I don't want to impose," she answered evasively. "It's your meal after all." She held out the gray outerwear to Katsuya. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

He roughly snatched it and tossed it carelessly on a bench next to the coat rack. His severe gaze was smoldering. "You're not imposing."

The intensity looming in those eyes was trance-like. She couldn't break her lock. Was he like this during homicide interrogations? "Ok, I'll eat something." Answering anything else would be fatal.

Tatsuya was right beside her, appearing confused. "If you want first dibs on the spicy fries, you should call it now. Katsu is an animal when it comes to those."

Tension left Maya and Katsuya threw his brother an exasperated glare. She kicked off her footwear again. "May I use your bathroom before we start?" A breather was required.

"Of course." Katsuya stepped aside.

In the bathroom with the door securely shut behind her, Maya pressed her forehead against it. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her chest was thumping. That stare from Katsuya imprinted on her mind. What was that look about? Restrained conversation beyond the door caused her to press an ear against the wood to hear better.

"...next time, is that what you mean?" came Tatsuya's voice. He sounded sarcastic.

"This isn't about you being late. I'd appreciate a heads-up before you bring home someone. I was unprepared." Katsuya was curt.

A snigger. "She didn't scream and run away, did she? You're too uptight."

"I am not. I simply care about being presentable in front of guests."

"Is she only a guest?"

"What are you implying?" Defensiveness edged the question.

Footsteps tapped and something was put down. "...never mind."

"No, tell me."

Chair legs moved on the floor. "Is there something up with you two?"

"There's nothing." Katsuya sounded flat.

Silence. Tatsuya was probably watching his older brother. What sort of expression did he have? "Ok." His answer was flippant.

"Grab an extra glass, will you?" Clinks of cups ended that exchange.

After doing real bathroom business, Maya joined Tatsuya who sat at the dining room table. He had his chin propped up with a hand and in the other held a silver lighter case which he flicked open and shut. Katsuya was in the kitchen. The heady scent of cinnamon wafted around the room. "What's cooking?"

Tatsuya put down his lighter on the table and moved it in a circle with his fingers. He did this a few times before pocketing it. "Nothing. It's air freshener. My brother's idea, of course."

"Feel free to eat first, Ms. Amano," Katsuya called out. "I'll be right out."

Tatsuya opened the Peace Diner bag and took out its contents. Maya snagged a burger and munched. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?" she asked him.

He grabbed a burger of his own. "I play the electric guitar and I've been practicing. My friend Eikichi said I should start a band."

"I hope it works out. I'm sure you'd have fun." Maya meant it. She wanted him to live. This Tatsuya, the one she was getting to know and the one who was learning about her.

He nodded and pushed the box of spicy fries her way. "I hope a band would be possible. My brother has been showing me the ways of becoming a detective. He loads on the info so much that I wonder if I can play in a band at all."

Maya giggled at an unenthused look on his face. She nibbled on fries. They were pretty tasty. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

Tatsuya leaned forward on his elbows, shaking his partially eaten burger as he spoke. "Yeah. He wants me to know everything. There's a lot of stuff to absorb. I know he means well, but..." His dark eyes raised to the empty archway past Maya and his voice fell to a whisper as he looked back at her. "Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake asking about being an investigator. Sure, I want to find out about it, but there's too much."

Maya sympathetically patted his arm. "Hang in there."

From the kitchen, Katsuya emerged with a tray of cups. He placed a tropical bright drink down in front of each of them and one for himself. Cocktail umbrellas were in each glass. Maya picked hers up. "Alcohol at this time of day?"

Katsuya joined them at the table and helped himself to the fries. "Oh, I don't condone the consumption of alcohol when Tatsuya is around. These are fruit juices. I made them this afternoon. The decoration adds a festiveness, doesn't it?"

Maya sipped her beverage, being careful not to jab her eye with the paper decoration sticking out from the rim. The juice had the right amount of sweetness. "Wonderful. You're studying up on your dessert creations, aren't you?"

"Not exactly. I've got my hands full with being reinstated back in the police. There's my detective teachings with Tatsuya too."

"Those are the best." Tatsuya rolled his eyes. Katsuya tried to explain to his brother that he was doing what he thought was best. Maya watched them argue, but she didn't feel dismay. In fact, she felt quite the opposite.

"Ulala would love to see these pretty drinks." Maya remembered her friend's fondness for those.

"How is Ms. Serizawa? She hasn't had any trouble with Baofu?" Katsuya grabbed a burger and unwrapped it.

"Arguments ahoy."

Tatsuya added, "Oh joy." Everyone laughed at the rhyme.

They chatted longer. Maya told them a funny story about one of her conducted interviews which went totally wrong one day. She also had to tell them how Ulala made a bet with Baofu over work where the loser had to eat an entire bowl of Banana Ramen at Shiraishi. Baofu had a stomachache for days!

Maya hadn't seen Tatsuya chuckle as much as he did until now. Katsuya looked as if he had a good time, too.

When Tatsuya finished eating, he politely excused himself from the table. He had to do a few things. He left to go to his room. She continued to tell stories about work to Katsuya.

Once Katsuya gathered the garbage and threw it away, he came back in the living room. Maya was standing at the sliding glass door that led outside to the porch. She twirled the paper umbrella she had retrieved from her drink. The veranda out here was much like the one at Lunar Palace. Maybe she should buy plants for her veranda; Ulala did suggest it at Kaori's.

"There's a pretty good view when I come out here," Katsuya commented as he slid open the door. "There's a neighbor who has a cat. He likes to creep along the railing when there's a bird in front of him. He even meows at me when I wave. My allergies don't bother me if he's on his railing."

Maya smiled, even though Katsuya was standing behind her. "It sounds like a show. It's free, too. There's-" She stopped speaking when Katsuya wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt like an ant in comparison to him since he was a good couple inches taller. "K-Katsuya?"

He was quiet for a moment. "...I missed you."

Maya felt touched at his confession. She had missed him too and told him. She thought back to their battle against Nyarlathotep. In the aftermath, Tatsuya, overcome by his emotions, had taken her by the shoulders and passionately kissed her goodbye. That same strength was in Katsuya's embrace. Though she didn't mind the hug, there was something off on her end. She was starting to understand some things that were taking up space in her head.

He was speaking again. He unhooked his arms and faced her. His face was flushed but he appeared determined. "I know I'm not Tatsuya. I don't want to come off as a guy who jumps in to replace the one who left, but I... I'd like to be with you."

He was so earnest. Maya realized after seeing Tatsuya today that Katsuya was someone she wanted to know better. He was a new person to her now. Tatsuya was the same. Maya wished to discover more about them and not jump to being lovers with either one. "You're sweet. Your honesty is wonderful." Maya gently put a hand on his arm. "But you have a lot of stuff going on. Taking care of Tatsuya, your new job at the police, restoring peace in Sumaru City. Sort those things out and you'll find out so much about yourself. You'll thank yourself later." Maya stopped a moment. "And me, well, I'm sorting out a few issues of my own. I'll think positive to get through them."

Katsuya looked indecisive. Soon, the hesitation in his eyes cleared and Maya understood that he agreed. He was reluctant but knew she was right about him. "You're as upbeat as ever." His voice held a quiet sadness.

"I try. It makes a crappy day better." She wished the drawn expression on his face would lift.

He pushed at his glasses. "Perhaps."

Maya angled her head. "I should tell Tatsuya goodbye."

"No rest for a prominent journalist such as yourself." Lightness graced his compliment.

She chuckled. "You need your own rest, Mr. Fruit Juice _du jour_." She held up the cocktail umbrella to make her point before putting it in her pocket. She went to Tatsuya's closed bedroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?" The muffled voice sounded weary. Low chords were plucked from his electric guitar.

"It's me." The woman was sure Tatsuya thought she was her brother.

She was right. His playing stopped and his voice lightened instantly. "Amano?" There was a click. "Come on inside."

Maya liked hearing him say her name. Tatsuya of This Side. She opened the door and entered. Tatsuya was seated on his bed, fiddling with an amp. He propped his instrument on his guitar stand. Maya mentioned she was leaving. "Thanks for earlier at the diner. How's the hand?"

Tatsuya held up his punching hand and flexed it. "It's sore but the pain will pass."

She asked half jokingly, "Your brother won't have a conniption about what you did?"

"I won't tell if you wont." Tatsuya looked around conspiratorially as if he shared a secret.

Maya laughed. He was as sneaky now as his other self was before. "He'll notice."

"I'm bad with my hands. It'll be simple enough to come up with an excuse. It's what brothers do." Tatsuya shrugged. He paused. "Did I... do something wrong?"

A quizzical brow rose. "No, why do you ask?"

He focused on his desk across the room. "Earlier, you looked at me as though I've done something to disappoint you."

Maybe he did at first, but one of the musings Maya had in her head was that blaming him was pointless. This Tatsuya had no memories whatsoever of the Other Side. There wasn't any point in feeling animosity toward him. She shook her head at his question. "I'm not. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I see the limitless you."

Confusion crossed Tatsuya's face and Maya waved a dismissive hand at her strange words. "Never mind. Uh, I should go. See you later." She smiled again, and this wasn't a hollow one.

Maya went to the front door and slipped her boots on. Katsuya met her and asked if he could give her a ride home in his car. "I'm all right. The trip won't take too long."

Katsuya didn't appear convinced. "It's already dark out."

"Hey, no worries. Enjoy your evening. I've ridden late trains a lot."

"At least don't catch a chill." Katsuya picked up his blazer from the bench and handed it to her.

Maya eyed it. "It's your good jacket."

"I trust you not to destroy it." His grin was lopsided.

She pushed her arms through the sleeves and he opened the door for her. "Thanks. I'll bring it back soon. It'll be in one piece, too," she added.

"He'll be happy about that." Tatsuya's voice said around the corner. He appeared around it, a grin etched on his face.

When the two men waved goodbye, Maya knew a visit was totally in order in the future. Very soon.

-- THE END --


End file.
